


Uncover

by karworlds



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Dark, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, i don't wanna do spoilers so i think that's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karworlds/pseuds/karworlds
Summary: 1966. Paris. Lucas, who comes from a well-known family, stumbles into Eliott and his forbidden world. A world totally unknown to Lucas who was supposed to had always everything he wanted but is now that his life changes completely that he will begin to be happy and free even if it isn't an easy road.Ready? Sex, drugs and Rock & Roll.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THIS LONG NOTE BUT PLEASE READ IT I WANNA EXPLAIN YOU SOME THINGS ABOUT THE FIC
> 
> OK, first: I don't know why I am posting this, I usually write but I never post a fanfic before and this is a story I had written since summer but I've never dared to publish it. I hardly dared at school to present myself to literary competitions or anything like that 'cause i'm a shy and insecure person so yeah... But the other day I saw this on my computer again and when I read it I wondered "why not?" So here I am.
> 
> It's a somewhat dark story, I've adapted it to be an elu fic but it is gradually becoming dark so if you don't like suffer I advise you to don't read it. IMPORTANT: I will put TW every time some hard stuff is touched in some chapter (I don't wanna do spoilers but for example drugs stuff, deaths or something like that) so that if you don't want to read that parts you can just ask me in comments what happened and I'll summarize it. I'm speaking about it as if it was a horror movie but I promise that it isn't and there are beautiful, fluff moments too hahahaha.  
> Another warning: some characters don't have the same relationship as in skam, you'll discover it as the story progresses. It'll be a long fic with about 15 chapters and about 200k words, it will depend on the edition, I can't tell exactly right now but yeah is long so if you don't like long fics this isn't a fic for you hshaha but if you like them I hope you like this adventure.
> 
> FINALLY BUT NOT LESS IMPORTANT: The story as I said is finished but I have to translate and edit it to post it here so surely there would be weekly chapters, some weeks there may be two chapters depending on how I carry it because I'm in uni and I have stuff to do but I will TRY weekly updates, sorry if I fail. ALSO English is not my native language, here the reason that I have to translate it haahaha so SORRY for any mistake, I'll do my best but I would appreciate if you let me know about any of them.  
> I'm already sorry for being so annoying with this note, I hope someone reads it and likes it.
> 
> SO HERE IS THE PROLOGUE! I know it's so short but for that is the prologue to illustrate you the space and a little bit the main characters, etc. Sorry, i'm shutting my mouth rn hahaha ENJOY :)

Lucas wakes up on a cloudy October morning. It seems to be a day like any other. Leaves falling from the trees, gentle wind. Silence in the Parisian streets of the 60s. He gets up from the bed and goes down to the kitchen to have breakfast and meets his sister Manon already at the table.

"Morning," says Lucas rubbing his eyes. "And dad and mom?" asks Lucas.

"If you had waken before you'd have heard about everything that has happened..." answers Manon with shaky voice.

"What happened?" asks Lucas a little worried.

"The police arrested Mika last night."

Lucas doesn't know very well what to answer, he knew that sooner or later they would end up arresting his cousin. He knew that with the kind of life his cousin lived he wouldn't end well. Since he was little Lucas knew that something was wrong with his older cousin,his parents had thrown him out of his house and had ended up living with them.  
That is why right now Lucas what was most worried about was his father's reaction. Would he leave Mika locked up? Would he yell at him? Would he hit him? Would he throw him out like his parents? It was too early for so much internal questions, he would find out when his parents returned home.

"Well, calm down, everything's gonna be okay" says Lucas without knowing very well what else to say.

They were finishing their breakfast when they hear the door slam shut. His mother with a worried face and his father appear in the kitchen.

"Lucas!" his father shouts.

"What?" Lucas asks startled without expecting such a scream. He looks at his mother who has an apologize smile.

"I want you well dressed for this afternoon, we're having a meeting." says his father calmer. “And a no isn't allowed."

"With whom? Some important company of yours?" Lucas asks.

"No, with another important family of Paris, you're going to meet his daughter, Chloé. When you were little you were good friends, do you remember her? The Jeanson." Explains his father. "Her parents and I have always seen you two as a good couple but I refused because I still saw you young but you are already 21 years old and I think that now it would be a good time."

"Why so suddenly?" asks Lucas.

"The sooner you know each other better because I plan to make the wedding by the end of the year".

"Wedding?” asks Lucas with a frown. “But... Dad, I don't want to get married, I want to travel, continue studying, see the world..."

"Enough!” cuts his father. “In this house from now on, whatever I say is going to be done, and after you is your sister's wedding too," he says, looking at Manon. "I refuse to have our last name stained and the whole city now think that we are mentally ill as your cousin. Right now I understand his parents, if I have such a son I would throw him out of home too. The mistake was mine for not having spoken before with my brother about why they threw him out. Ungrateful, I gave him a house and he pays me staining our family and our last name." says his father angrily.

"Father..."

"There's nothing more to talk about, this afternoon I want you punctual and well dressed in the living room” says he shortly.

Lucas directs one last look at his sister and his parents, each other with a different expression and goes up to his room.

He spends the rest of the morning lying in his bed. He doesn't know what to think about all of this, he's afraid for Mika but he doesn't know exactly what happened. Lucas knows that his cousin hook up with boys, something that Lucas doesn't understand but Mika told it to him a little after living with them. Why didn't Mika hookup with some girl like every man?   
He gets out of bed and paces around the room because he also doesn't understand what is forbidden to kiss a person of the same sex, he finds it strange and is something he wouldn't ever do, kiss a boy? - _clearly not_ \- but he doesn't see it illegal. Maybe are jokes between friends, he thinks. All he knows right now is that for nothing in the world he wants to get married.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

After lunch Lucas is in the living room, well dressed like his father told him, sitting on the couch next to his father while in the other couch against them are his mother and Manon. A few minutes pass in silence and the front door of their mansion rings. Mr Lallemant gets up to open the door.  
Lucas hears that they pass the hall and after a while he sees Chloé and his father, Mr. Jeanson, one of the most important businessmen in the city if not the most, counting with his father. He gets up to say hi and just then he sees Chloé's elegant dress and her jewelry, in that moment he knows that this is not going to be his life. He doesn't know how to do it but he won't get married. Impossible.  
The afternoon passes without any inconvenience, “it's just a simple meeting” thinks Lucas. The word _wedding_ hasn't come yet from anyone's mouth. "They are there just getting to know each other" he thinks. _Breathe. In. Out. Slowly. Again._  
It's about seven o'clock that the forbidden word comes out of his father's mouth, Lucas eyes wide open looks at Chloé, he doesn't know what he sees in her reaction to that word but she doesn't seem to like it either. “Good”, thinks Lucas. Apparently he is not alone in this.

"I thought we can take advantage of the celebrations of the end of the year for the ceremony," says his father.

"I think it's a perfect date, from there we could talk about our business," Lucas listens to Mr. Jeanson.

"Of course, this thing couldn't go from anything other than business, what about the happiness of your son?" thinks Lucas. He takes a look of his house and realizes that he always had what he wanted, a good life in this mansion, his toys when he was a child, his friends, his family, his parents, although his father spent his life more away for business trips than at home, etc. Nothing was missing.  He couldn't complain anything because he knows about the poverty of the streets. But right now all his life was falling apart when he sees himself in a life that wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Lucas?" his father waves a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" replies, having disconnected from the conversation a while ago.

"Next week we are going to have a party here with the most important people in the country to make the official announcement".

"What!?" says Lucas in shock, "No way!" shouts.  


"Sorry?" ask his father about this sudden behavior.

"It's very soon, I just found out everything today, I don't understand such a hurry, I don't understand anything, you haven't even asked me if I want, and I don't want” says Lucas rapidly in a breathe.

"I haven't asked you because there is no alternative. Behave like a good Lallemant!" shouts his father.

"I'm not gonna do this!" shouts Lucas and gets up from the couch straight forward to the door. He closes the door with a bang and listens in the background at his father apologizing to the Jeansons and leaves.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

Lucas has been walking through the streets of Paris for a while without knowing what to do or go, he needs to talk to someone. He thinks about going to his best friend's house until he is a few meters away and remembers that Yann has said him that he was starting to work this weekend. It's a new job as a waiter although Yann hadn't given him any more details. He doesn't know where is his job so he just walk straight a little more.  
  
It's already late at night and he's far away from his home. He is in a low-class neighborhood where he doesn't usually go when he seems to see a familiar face enter through an alley. He looks through it but it's very dark and can't see anything. He come in a little until he sees a door with a small neon sign that illuminates just a little above the door. Right on the opposite wall are two girls and a boy. One blonde girl with curly hair and the other with brown and straight hair. The boy is tall and black skinned. They are dressed in very tight leather clothes. They seem to be surprised seeing Lucas standing there. At that moment he realizes that he collides with this environment dressing in the same clothes as he left his home.

"What are you doing here? Are you a new client? I don't remember you and I assure you that I usually remember all the rich people who pass by here." says one of the girls.

"Uh... No, I just thought I saw an acquaintance, sorry, I'm leaving," Lucas replies.

"Come on, don't be shy, come in, surely your collegue is inside," replies the blonde girl.

Lucas fears for a moment that they want to rob him, he is in a neighborhood he doesn't know and it's impossible that any of his friends are there. “What could some of his friends do in a place like this?” he thinks.

"No, sorry, I was leaving," he replies as he turns around to leave.

"No, dude," the man grabs his arm and smiles at him. "Come in, people like you always come to these clubs and it doesn't matter, I think because they have to have a very boring life, don't you?" he laughs.

"Club?" thinks Lucas. He looks at the door, looks above it and reads "Uncover" in the red neon light. He does the mention of knocking on the door when an older man opens the door and leaves. He seemed to be in his 30s and was dressed in a suit and a tie, which surprises Lucas. "What does a man like that in a place like this?" thinks. And he enters in the club.

Once inside the smoke, alcohol, sweat and loud music hits him in the face. It's a small place, with warm-toned lights where the red predominates. Lucas doesn't know very well what he is doing there yet but he enters a bit and sees how a half-naked young girl takes an older man, who was sitting in a couch, to a corridor at the back of the place. Next to the barcounter there's a small stage where Lucas sees several girls and boys dancing in a sensual way, some among them and others in vertical iron bars.

A little in shock with everything he's seeing goes to the end of the barcounter to ask for a soda.

"A soda? What do you think this is kid? We only sell alcoholic drinks. Where are your parents? This is not a place for you, you better leave. I don't know how have you entered but only adults are allowed." responds a blond waiter with glasses who doesn't seem to be much older than Lucas.

"Um... I'm 21. But you're right, I don't know what I'm doing here" he ends up muttering at the same time he turns around.

While he is going to the door he suddenly hears a lot of shouts and cheers. He turns and sees another boy appearing on the stage.

Lucas would swear he had never seen such a man, he stares at him for a while. No shirt, light skin, muscular but not in excess, tight leather pants that leave nothing to the imagination and hair that doesn't go in any specific direction. He sees how many of the gentlemen before sitting on chairs and sofas approach the stage and leave money on his belt and even some inside his pants. Lucas doesn't understand anything, "what do gentlemen of that age do by stroking like that a young man and giving him money?" in the middle of his thoughts his gaze meets the stage boy staring at him and suddenly he feels sweating.  
Lucas is still halfway from the barcounter and the door, sees how the stage boy passes of the stage to the barcounter and heads to the end of it. Still in shock he sees how the boy, under the gaze of those present, bends down and points to Lucas with his finger telling him to approach him.

"Enjoying the show cutie?” he whispers to Lucas. “I've not started yet, it was the previous one but if you want to stay and enjoy the show I would appreciate your tip" the stage boy tells him before running his hand through his hair and getting up.

Lucas remains motionless, not knowing what to do or say while watching the boy returning to the stage and putting on a black t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Congratulations kid! Our best boy is very selective with his clients and it seems you liked him" says the blond waiter with a wink. 

And it's enough, he doesn't want to hear, or see, or know anything else, he leaves the club stumbling into the three people who had previously been smoking outside. He hears an "are you leaving? it's so soon" from one of them but he doesn't dare to stop, he leaves the dark alley without looking back.

He needs fresh air, needs to go back home and forget about what he just saw. He doesn't understand anything.

And this is how Lucas, who believed that today was going to be just like any other day, is met with an unknown reality to him until today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short... a small setting and presentation of the main characters so that you get an idea of the storie. The first chapter will be post next weekend (I think, maybe sooner idk)  
> I hope you liked this little bit, you can comment what you think I'll really appreciate that and I will answer you as soon as possible.
> 
> See you! Love.


	2. Chapter 1: Nobody sees, nobody knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little later than I wanted to have updated but here it is. First chapter of my fic!
> 
> A small warning before reading (I forgot this the other day in the note): I will not romanticize this kind of job in my fic, there will be no sexual abuse or anything like that so don't worry. The "dark" thing I was referring to in the note is about another topic that you will find out in the middle of the fic (more or less).
> 
> Nothing more, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

As Lucas reaches his home he sees that the lights are off. It isn't a surprise for him because without realizing it is already past midnight. He opens the door of his house and a big silence, totally contrary to what he had just lived, is the only thing that he can hear.  
He goes upstairs to his room trying not to make any noise and once there he closes the door and lies on his bed.

He doesn't even take off his clothes, he needs to think, still totally stunned by what he just saw, he still doesn't understand anything.

He lies up and stares at the ceiling. One. Two. Three minutes. He doesn't know. He feels uncomfortable, turns on his left facing the window. He watches as the leaves of the trees move. Nothing. He gets up, paces through his room, he needs to calm down and forget what he has seen.

If someone finds out where he has been, what he has seen... Neither he knows it yet but knows that it is something wrong. What he just has seen is wrong, whatever it is. He remembers his cousin, "maybe Mika was stuck somewhere like that," Lucas thinks.

He keeps walking around the room. He fixes his gaze on the piano that he has next to the window. Playing it maybe would relax him but it is too late in the night. He takes a look of his room, he needs to find something to distract himself and sleep, he doesn't want to spend the night lying in bed staring at the white walls of his room.

Piano, closet, pictures, bookshelf, table and _oh,_ he goes to the table that occupies much of the right corner of his room and takes the book in it. "A Caribbean Mystery" reads in it.  
He leaves the book in his bed, turns to his closet, changes his clothes and goes back to bed.

He lies down, opens the book where he left it a few weeks ago and starts reading it to distract his mind.  
In a few minutes he finally falls asleep with the book on his chest. 

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂ 

When Lucas wakes up the next morning he feels like he has a hangover. He doesn't even know what that is, he has never got drunk but the amount of sensations he had at bedtime causes him a headache the moment he opens his eyes. He takes the book from his chest and leaves it on the other side of the bed.

He gets up rubbing his eyes and goes to the bathroom. He looks at the time, _11:15_ , _quite late_ , he thinks. Once he freshes his face with cold water he thinks about going down to breakfast when he hears noises coming from the ground floor but at the same time he thinks about the scene he can live once there. He thinks of his father shouting at him for having fled from the meeting with the Jeanson, he thinks of his whole family repudiating him when he finds out where he was last night - _a place_ _where he will never come back_ - without letting explain himself, he thinks too much until he hears knocks on his door.  
  
"Yeah?" Lucas asks.  
  
"It's me," Lucas listens to Manon's voice from the other side of the door "I had gone to wake you up at your room in case you wanted to have breakfast but you were gone."  
  
"Ah okay, thanks, yeah I'm coming" Lucas replies.

He tries to fix his hair a little with his hands, takes a deep breath and opens the door to go downstair to breakfast.  
  
"Hi," Lucas says with an attempt to smile as he reaches the kitchen.  
  
"Hey. How are you?"  
  
"Fine. My head hurts a little but fine." He sees how his sister nods and after a couple of seconds of silence he asks "And dad and mom?"  
  
"Ah, they went out a while ago, they have a lunch I don't remember where, mom said that we better not go with them today. She convinced dad to better let us here sleeping, as we all went yesterday to sleep and didn't know about you... They supposed that you came home late. It was this morning when mum got up to see if you had arrived, she was very worried, we were all ".

Lucas, a little embarrassed, tries not to look Manon in her eyes, he only listens, nods and wonders if everything is really all right, if everything is as Manon says and his father is not going to yell at him when he returns home... He prefers to think that although he knows that he is surely wrong.  
  
"Okay," he says. "Sure is everything fine? And dad? What did dad say?" he keeps asking.  
  
"The truth is that he wasn't very happy, when you slammed the door he had to apologize to the Jeansons and they left shortly after, that moment was when I saw him most angry. But he was worried, all of us.” she says.

“Where were you? Mom thought you would have left to take a breath and you would come back quickly but the night came and you didn't even come to dinner..." she keeps saying.  
  
"This..." Lucas begins without knowing very well what to say. The truth? He can't, something has to be invented. "I went to Yann's house, I needed to let off steam."  
  
"Ah... but didn't you tell me that yesterday he started working or something like that?"  
  
"Yes, but I waited for him outside until he came back, that's why it took me more time. Um... He... He came home late and we started talking then," he says as he fiddles with his hands.  
  
"You're good?" Manon asks. "I feel you nervous".  
  
"Yes, well, I just had a bad night, I didn't sleep very well, you know, a little worried about what dad could tell me" Lucas lies while thinking about the guy he saw on that stage.  
  
"Okay, come on, let's have breakfast. Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
  
Lucas nods, wanting to believe her that everything will be fine. 

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂ 

In the afternoon after having lunch they both go upstairs to their rooms. Lucas keeps thinking about everything that happened last night. He needs to talk to someone but after lying to Manon he doesn't dare to go to his room to tell her everything he saw.

He is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, those gray eyes... He sits, he needs to go to talk to Yann.

After letting her sister know that he is going to Yann's he leaves home. The way to his friend's house is a bit long but he prefers to take advantage that it isn't raining and go walking and not by bike, the gentle breeze will clarify what he'll tell to Yann exactly.  
  
After a few minutes walking he arrives at his friend's door. He knocks twice at the door until finally his friend opens it.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Hi," Lucas says a little restless. "Can I pass?"  
  
"Sure, sure, go ahead."  
  
They enter the living room and Lucas drops down on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought we'd see each other on Monday," Yann says as he sits next to him. "Do you want us to go for a walk?"  
  
"No, no, this... um" he feels dumb, he doesn't even know what he does here if he even doesn't dare to tell his best friend what he saw yesterday, what's more, he should forget it. "It's something that happened once and you will never know about it again," thinks Lucas, "also if you tell him he sure thinks you're a degenerate, sick person, and who knows what else..."  
  
"Lucas? Are you fine?" he hears Yann cutting off his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, don't worry, it's nothing, I just came to see how you did yesterday at the new job," Lucas says after a small awkward silence.  
  
"Ah, good, man. Normal. As anyone else you know, waiter, serve and charge" laughs Yann.  
  
"And where is it? I can accompany you later if it gets caught on my way hom-"  
  
"No!" Yann cuts him raising his voice. "Sorry, I want to say that it is not necessary, it doesn't get on your way home, and I have to be there late like at eight at the evening, you can go doing your things, maybe in your house will worry about you if you arrive late."  
  
After the jump Lucas makes on the couch as he was scared with Yann's little shout Lucas realizes that Yann is trying to avoid his eyes. He seems nervous. He doesn't see what is strange in wanting to accompany him to work, is his friend, have him noticed something?  
  
"Ok, don't worry, I was just asking, I could drink something before going home," Lucas says a little nervous. "And what better place than where my best friend works," he says with an attempt to make a joke.  
  
"There will be time, I'm new I don't want to be distracted much in case they ell at me or something," says his friend.  
  
"Sure, of course, I understand perfectly."  
  
After that first conversation with a strange atmosphere they spend the afternoon talking about everything and nothing in particular. Yann tells him that he has met a girl at work very beautiful and Lucas tells him about the wedding, tells him that he knew the girl but doesn't really want to get marry.  
  
It's past seven in the evening when Lucas says goodbye to Yann with a hug. Yann has to go to work, so Lucas thinks it's best to go home since he doesn't know what he's going to find once he arrives. This morning and noon he could avoid his parents but now he won't be able to. He doesn't deny it, he is a little afraid of what they may say or shout at him.  
  
He walks down the street, still circling the place like last night. He doesn't know why he can't get it out of his head but as time goes by he is more curious to know what that was exactly. He still doesn't like it, but he doesn't feel the disgust and fear he felt last night when he returned home.  
  
He still doesn't understand why there were guys in suits there, he doesn't see any logic. In other words, what were older men doing watching girls and boys caressing each other? And most seriously, paying them? Lucas doesn't understand nothing one more time.  
  
He stops and his thoughts as soon as he sees his house, the lights in the living room on, that of Manon's room too, that can only mean that his parents are already at home. He breathes and goes with determined step towards the door. 

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂ 

Lucas enters his house, passes the hall and tries to go upstairs without making any noise.  
  
"Lucas" hears his father calling him. Shit.  
  
"Hi," he says with a smile peeking into the room as if nothing happens.  
  
"Where do you come from?" asks his father.  
  
"From Yann's house, yesterday was his first day in his new job as a waiter and I went to see how he had done."  
  
"Come, sit down, we have to talk." He relaxes when he sees that his father's tone is calm and sits on the sofa in front of him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asks.  
  
"Yesterday can never be repeated again, we were in an important meeting, we were talking about your future." says his father.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want that future. I want to live my life."  
  
"Young man, this doesn't work like this, do you see everything we have? Do you want to lose all this and live a life of misery?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"There are no buts, things are as they are and I had trouble fixing it with Mr. Jeanson but he has finally decided to move on despite your behavior".  
  
"Um... okay, sorry" says Lucas lowering his head to the ground. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
He leaves the living room, he doesn't go through the kitchen to greet his mother, he just goes straight up the stairs and goes to his room closing the door behind him.  
  
He leans on the door. Sighs. He slides down until he's sitting on the floor. He rests his head back on the door and lets all his thoughts invade his mind again.  
He feels bad after his conversation with Yann, he feels bad after leaving home yesterday that way, he feels bad about the conversation he just had with his father and he feels bad because he can't forget what he lived yesterday.  
  
"What if I return to that place tomorrow?" he thinks. "No, I can't go back there, if someone sees me and recognizes me who knows what my father would do with me?"  
A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts. "Lucas, come, let's have dinner." He hears his mother's voice.  
  
"Uh yes, I change my clothes and I'll go."  
  
Once down the four are at the table having dinner, after a brief silence is his father the first to speak. "Your mother and I leave the city for a few days from Thursday to the weekend"  
  
"Oh, okay, and that?" Manon asks.  
  
"Nothing important honey, your father's job" replies his mother.  
  
Lucas sees his mother sitting in front of him looking at him and gives him a slightly sad smile.  
  
"This means that tomorrow and Tuesday we will make preparations" continues his father.  
  
"For what?" Lucas asks.  
  
"For the party on Wednesday where we will officially announce your wedding, I already told you that this week we would announce it."  
  
Lucas stays with the spoon halfway to his mouth, paralyzed. He sees how Manon and his mother stare at their plates.

"But dad-"

"I've told you before, things are like that, nothing “but” son," his father cuts him with a tone too kind for the current situation.  
  
"Honey, now you see everything very new, you think you are going to marry a stranger but you will see soon that you'll end up falling in love and having a wonderful life together" his mother tries to cheer him up.  
  
"Yes, mom, I want to get married but when I feel it. You don't understand me, you think that I want to continue living like this when maybe I prefer to live in a cabin in the middle of a forest, I am satisfied as long as it is with the person who I choose".  
  
He listens as his father laughs. "What are you laughing at!?” Lucas rises his voice a little.  
  
"Do you think that life is a romantic movie? Look son, in real life if you are not someone recognized you are trampled because you are nobody. You have lack Lallemant's blood, I think that you have gone out like your mother, you are too soft, you have to be a real man or you'll end up like your cousin."  
  
"Enough, I don't want to hear anything about Mika dad, and less coming from you" Lucas raises his voice.  
  
"Are you going to start now to defend a mentally ill person? Someone who has been caught kissing boys?"  
  
"I would like to know what you do, all the real men in suits and ties when we don't see you, I would like to know what you all do, those who say you have a good name, all the big businessmen..." Lucas says without breathing.  
  
"Lucas!" his mother and sister shout at the same time.  
  
Lucas gets up throwing the spoon to his plate and runs to his room while listening in the background to his father calling his name shouting.

  
He ignores all the voices, goes upstairs to his room and slams the door. He feels helpless and wants to cry but men don't cry. He saw it, his father keeps telling him that a good man is that man with money, a businessman, married to a great woman, with his children in a mansion but he saw men like his father in that club. Men leaving money in the pants of a young guy. Again... the stage guy in his mind.  
  
He tries to breathe. He sits on his bed and sees on the other side of the bed the book with which he managed to sleep yesterday. He has nothing to lose, he picks up the book, lies down and opens the last page that he remembers reading, the last one he read before let it fall into his chest. 

One more night "A Caribbean Mystery" is his lullaby and he falls asleep again with the book on his chest.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

When he goes down to breakfast the next morning he meets Manon alone at home.

"Dad and mom have gone to buy some things for the preparation of the party, your party" says Manon, these last two words with a slightly aggressive tone.  
  
"Huh" Lucas nods, letting her know that he has heard her and that he does not feel like talking about the subject. He picks up a cup of coffee and sits on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Lucas..."  
  
"I don't feel like speaking Manon."  
  
"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, you've been behaving in a very strange way for two days but things are the way they are and there is no more".  
  
Lucas finally looks her in the eyes and what he sees in them hurts because it isn't support.  
  
"I know it's all too hasty, I understand you but right now we are on everyone's lips" Manon continues.  
  
"I don't care if they talk about me, that's the difference. I've already grown tired of so much appearance. I think I'm going to start living my life," Lucas says, emphasizing that _my_.  
  
"Do what you want, I just warn you that you will end up bad if you keep up like this with dad"  
  
"Ok Manon, leave me alone, I really don't feel like talking about it."  
  
"You'll regret everything lately, you'll see."  
  
"If you fancy a wedding so much, why don't you marry?"  
  
"Because you are the second man in the house".  
  
"Say what you want, I'm no longer believe that the world is as we have always been believed".  
  
"What do you mean?" Manon asks.  
  
"Nothing, let it be"  
  
He leaves the cup on the kitchen counter and turns to leave, he does not feel like arguing with anyone at this time in the morning and less with his sister.  
  
"Lucas!" He hears Manon but he ignores her. "Hopefully soon you mature and stop running away every time you don't like a conversation."  
  
"Leave me alone," Lucas shouts from outside the kitchen.

Lucas spends the morning in the living room lying on the couch watching TV.  
  
After what seems like hours to Lucas he hears the front door of his house closing. After a few seconds he sees his mother's head peeking out the door, "hi," she says.  
  
"Hi," Lucas says reluctantly.  
  
His mother approaches the sofa, "how are you? Calmer?"  
  
"Mama... I don't feel like talking about that".  
  
"Okay honey, when you finish watching that come to set the table, we'll not take long to have lunch" says his mother referring to the TV show that Lucas is watching. But he doesn't even know what they are talking about. He only knows about a certain gray-eyed stage guy.   
  
"I'm going, I'm not paying any attention to TV either."  
  
"Sure, you're okay?" she asks.  
  
"Yes mom, just a little tired of these last two days" says Lucas with an attempt to smile. "Dad is mad at me, right?"  
  
"No, of course not, he just wants the best for you, don't worry."  
  
"Okay..." 

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

After a slightly uncomfortable lunch, Lucas leaves the house for a walk with the warning of not returning home too late because they have to start the preparations for the party.  
  
He really doesn't know what to do or where to go because Yann told him that he was going to work about this time until late at night.  
He thinks about going to, his other friend, Basile's house but he doesn't feel like dealing with his way of being so outgoing. He feels like nothing so he just walks.  
  
Without realizing it, he is doing the same way as Saturday. He doesn't care, he keeps on walking, maybe it's his subconscious or maybe it's his inner desire to want to know more about the club.  
  
He walks a few streets down until he reach a corner before the alley. Again. The familiar face. Cycling. The difference is that this time there's still daylight and he recognizes it.  
  
"Yann!?" he calls him with a shout as he watches as he goes to the street of the alley. "What does this mean? Surely it is a paranoia of yours Lucas," he thinks as he sees Yann abruptly stops with the bike.  
  
"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Yann asks as Lucas approaches him.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing man, didn't you have to work today?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I was going, I'm actually a little late".  
  
"Ah..." Lucas says without knowing what else to say.  
  
"I'm sorry dude, we will talk at another time I'm late" says Yann with the intention of pedaling again.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh... where ... where are you going? Far of here?" Lucas mutters.  
  
"Not much," says Yann a little thoughtfully "well... a little far, I think so" continues.  
  
"Ah okay... well, I can go with you for a while if you want," Lucas says.  
  
"No! Uh... as I have already told you, I am late, I'm not going to walk now, I will arrive even later and I have only been on the job for a couple of days. Don't take it badly please, it's just that I don't want to get fired after only two days."  
  
"No, of course, of course, I understand," Lucas says hesitantly.  
  
"What's the name of the bar?" He sees how his friend changes his face after the question. "It's just curiosity," he says with a slap on the shoulder.  
  
"Um, Uncover" says Yann a little more relaxed. "It's a new bar, far from our neighborhood I don't think you know it, something small and chill."  
  
Lucas is speechless. "Lucas, this is still a paranoia of yours, it's a simple name, there must be many bars with that name." He thinks.  
  
"Well man, I'm going to get fired," Yann jokes. "See you tomorrow or Wednesday at your party."  
  
Lucas stands still, he doesn't even get any word to say goodbye. He sees how Yann walks away with the bike and sees him stop at the next corner. He opens his eyes wide and after a second runs to hide in the first facade he sees at the right of the street.

Sees how Yann turns to look back, "he's not looking if you're still there Lucas, remember, paranoia" he thinks again.  
He peeks out a little and sees Yann turning around and going into the alley.  
Shit. Paranoia, Lucas. Paranoia.  
  
He stays behind the wall for a couple of minutes, he doesn't know what to do. What if he goes and fools with Yann implying that it is a coincidence? What if he goes straight to ask what he does working in such a place? What if he returns home and does like he doesn't know anything about this?  
  
After a few moments of overthinking and for the first time in his life he decides to do what his impulses and his heart tell him, he forgets to listen to the reason that tells him to return home with his family to prepare that party to his wedding in a couple of month.

This time he doesn't feel like forgetting anything, this time he knows what he has seen, his friend going to a club where a few days ago he was by mistake and where he saw strange things. This time he knows, this time he'll go there with his head up, he will stop cowering and this time he will begin to understand evrything.

He looks back to make sure that anyone known sees him on the street and heads towards the alley. Despite being in the afternoon and there are light in the alley he doesn't see nothing through it, all dark. Breathe. In. Out. He enters the alley.  
  
Once he reaches the end he sees how the neon sign with the name of the club is off.  
  
He jumps a little when he hear someone clearing their throat behind him.  
  
"Sorry," says the blonde girl who saw Saturday in that same spot. "You were interrupting me from entering and I'm late, I still have to change my clothes and work," he continues with a smile, "oh, but you're the guy of the other day," she asks doubtfully.  
  
"Uh... yes" Lucas sighs without knowing what to say. He already know that before he was being too confident with himself. Now only one person approaches him and he no longer knows what to do or what to say.  
  
"That is that you liked our service," says the girl, "well, very happy that we have a new fixed client" continues with her way of speaking so blissful. "We don't usually give our real names but you look like a nice guy so my name is Daphné, nice to meet you," she says, stretching her hand waiting for him to greet her.  
  
"Huh, uh... Lucas, you too." he says answering her handshake. 

"Well, you in? Right now there is only a bar atmosphere, you can drink whatever you want, enjoy the background music and yeah... that's it, the shows start about ten at night in case you are interested even there are still a few hours left" says Daphné.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I'll enter in a little while."  
  
"You're welcome, see you." 

Lucas watches as Daphné enters the club and he leans against the wall. 

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

After a few minutes outside he enters as confident as possible and with courage. Inside he meets the same situation as Saturday but with less smell of smoke, alcohol and sweat. The music is also much lower, if it wasn't for what he saw on Saturday he would think it's a bar like any other.  
  
He takes a few steps forward and sees how there is a small group of young people gathered at a table next to the stage. In it he can discover Daphné and the other girl and boy who found outside smoking on Saturday, also sees two other girls who he hadn't seen before, both brown-hair, one of them with the tips dyed blue.  
  
He realizes that there is a group of well-dressed 30-year-old boys looking at him oddly from a table near the door. He thinks he must be fooling there in the middle of the entrance that seems to be neither inside nor outside and takes a few more steps until he is placed next to the bar counter, practically in the same spot as two days ago. There aren't almost people, at least compared to Saturday, the bar is empty, nobody attending, he doesn't see anywhere the blond boy with glasses.  
  
And... oops... Being in this spot those gray eyes come to his mind again since he is in the same place where he first saw them. He looks around trying to see them but he doesn't see the stage boy anywhere.  
  
Suddenly he sees the blond waiter coming out from behind a curtain at the other side of the bar counter with...  
  
"Yann!?" Lucas says almost with a shout. He had completely forgotten once in there that in the end he had dared to enter here more than anything to see Yann and talk to him, he needs to know what he is doing there and what is happening. 

Lucas sees how Yann frozens, his face frightened, wrinkling his eyebrows. 

"Lu... Lucas, what are you doing here?" He says with a frown. "Have you followed me?"  
  
"Ah, so Lucas is your name?" ask forward the blond waiter.  
Lucas without knowing what to say nods. “Interesting” the blond guy keeps saying.

Yann looks perplexed at the blond waiter and then back at Lucas, his gaze going from one to another without understanding anything either. “You know each other?”  
  
"Yes dear, more or less," replies the blond guy.  
  
"Dear?" Lucas asks, being able to speak again.  
  
"Don't put that face on man," laughs the waiter. "Well, if you're a colleague of Yann, I'll introduce myself, Arthur, nice to meet you," he says shaking his hand.  
  
"Shut up a moment Arthur please, stop. What are you doing here Lucas?" Yann asks with concern.  
  
"Eh... this... I came on Saturday by accident, I don't even know why I went in, much less why I stayed for a while. I promise you it's the second time I come and just because I found your attitude weird before and I thought that it seemed like you came here anyway and I wanted to know why and-"  
  
"Breathe, Lucas," Yann cuts him off.  
  
Lucas breathes trying to control his pulse and trying to relax a little bit.  
  
"Look, I think it's better that you go home, this is not a good place for you and if someone sees you here I don't want to imagine the consequences that can have that" continues his friend.  
  
"I honestly don't know where your friend comes from Yann but I think we should get to work and he will enjoy the night here," Arthur interrupts.  
  
"What?" Yann and Lucas say both alarmed.  
  
"Let's see... our E noticed him on Saturday so..." Arthur explains to Yann.  
  
"E, you mean Eli?" Yann asks raising his voice.  
  
"Shh" Arthur tries to silence Yann. "Don't say anything more, you know that no names and less his name, it shows that you are novice yet" says Arthur.  
  
Lucas mutes in his brain the interaction between them. "E"... "Eli"... "why so much secrecy on here for the names?" he thinks.  
  
"Come Lucas, go home" Yann cuts his thought.  
  
"Can I... Can I stay to see the shows? On Saturday I barely saw it, just today, and please don't say anything to anyone" Lucas basically pleads at Yann.  
  
"No way, my skin bristles every time you say you were here on Saturday," he replies.  
  
"Come on Yann, calm down, I'm sure he won't see anything he hasn't seen in his life," says Arthur.  
  
"And if I tell you that I've never seen anything like this in my life?" Lucas asks.  
  
"Well, what a boring life then," Arthur jokes.  
  
"Look, I don't want to know anything, if someone sees you here then don't ask me to cover you with your father. Come on Arthur, let's work there are already people there."  
  
"But wait, why so much fuss with your father? He won't be the king of England or anything like that, no?" laughs Arthur.  
  
"Em... no, it isn't," Lucas mutters nervously at the mere mention of his father.  
  
"He is not, but he is one of the biggest businessmen in the country and even known in some other countries in Europe, so you'll see," says his friend angrily.  
  
"Oh, fuck, then my friend Lucas let me tell you that I think like your friend, I think this isn't a place for you," says Arthur in a serious tone. "And... I hope you don't talk about this place with anyone," he continues.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then we could have problems and therefore then you would have problems too," Arthur explains.  
  
"Ok, I won't, calm down I was joking, I won't say anything, I promise."  
  
"Great, I knew we would understand each other, this way you can come as many times as you want." He says smiling. " _ Ouch _ " complains about his arm after being punched with Yann's elbow.  
  
"Come on, let's go work," says Yann. "And you, go carefully" Yann ends.  
  
Lucas sees how they both go behind the curtains again and go out with more drinks. "Maybe Yann was back there in that kind of warehouse or whatever it is the time I was here on Saturday and that's why we didn't see each other," he thinks.

  
He sits in a high chair at the bar counter, at the end of the club, like the other day and waits. He waits but he doesn't know very well for what, he was just coming to confirm his suspicions about Yann working her and he already know it and have a long conversation ahead but now? Now he has no reason to be there.  
  
Still waits, sees some glances directed at him, he thinks that is because he is there at the bottom of the club alone and no because they know who his father is. He watches as Yann and Arthur serve customers. Looks how the table where Daphné and the other people were have been left empty. And sees how little by little more people start entering the club.  
  
Hours go by and Lucas sees Yann watching him from time to time with disapproving looks.  
  
Suddenly the warm lights diminish, he hears people screaming and cheering. "The show begins, and today is quite a vip day" he listens that Arthur's voice tells him closely. Lucas jumps out of the chair because of the scare.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asks while turning to look at him at the other side of the bar counter.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, you'll see, but... one day a week our best boy does his best number for much of the night," says Arthur with a smirk in his face.  
  
The gray-eyed stage guy appears on stage, dressed all in black and leather. The music starts to play and the boy begins to move in a sexy and sensual way across the stage. He approaches the stairs and starts to hint himself at the people.

Lucas looks at everything from afar with his mouth open, he feels sweating.  
Suddenly the guy takes off his jacket and Lucas stops breathing, the boy's muscled arms take his breath away. He doesn't understand why he is enjoying the show but feels as if everything around him doesn't exist.

The boy takes off his shirt and Lucas gets off the chair and takes a few steps forward following the bar counter. He has a muscular torso... those abs... those pecs ... Lucas is holding himself with his hands on the bar counter because he feels his knees like jelly.  
  
The stage guy crosses his gray gaze with Lucas, smiles, and Lucas almost shouts, the grey-eyed stage guy has seen him and smiled at him.  
  
After a few minutes more of spectacle and with all the public having touched and given money to the stage guy Lucas sees him go down behind the stage with his clothes in his hands.

  
Lucas sees him a while after appearing on the right side of the stage with only his pants on and going where Arthur and Yann are to help them with glasses and drinks.  
  
The shows continue but Lucas can only look at one person, a person who travels around the club with total normality while people take the opportunity to pay to touch his arms, even some dare to touch his abs again. "Can't you leave him alone for a while? He must be overwhelmed," Lucas thinks.  
  
Lucas sees everyone smiling, having small talks and no, he feels something strange inside him but it isn't jealousy,  _obviously not_ .  
  
Yann must have noticed that Lucas only looks at one thing because he suddenly notices a tap on his back and hears him behind him "what? are you enjoying the number?"  
  
"Uh, yeah" says Lucas.  
  
"Yes, sure," Yann laughs.  
  
"What I don't understand is why some girls, when they leave the stage, go down that corridor with some man," Lucas says, pointing to the corridor on the other side of the club next to the stage.  
  
"To do things for older people, you know," Yann replies with a wink, looking up from behind him and leaving as he sees someone approaching Lucas.  
  
Lucas doesn't understand what his friend is referring to or doesn't want to understand what he is saying but suddenly it doesn't matter anymore because he hears that voice behind him. Again, that voice.

"Hi" Lucas turns to discover who is greeting him, the gray-eyed guy.  
  
"Uh... Um... Hi" Lucas mutters.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My show obviously, I saw you paying attention," he says seductively.  
  
Lucas feels like he is dying. "Yes I saw it but I wasn't paying that much attention so..." he says wanting to get defensive.  
  
"Yeah, sure," the guy replies very confident.  
  
Lucas is speechless. Looks how the boy is very close to him and tries to cover him from seeing the blush of his cheeks, he also avoid his gaze. He is attacked with nerves and doesn't know why, it's just a random guy.  
  
"Your name?" the stage guy asks.  
  
"Lu... Lucas"  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Lu Lucas"  
  
"Lucas, nothing more," he says with a frown.  
  
"Ah, sorry Lucas nothing more" the guy says smiling.  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
"Oh, so nice to meet you Lucas," he says, shaking his hand.  
  
"Eli" Lucas hears Yann's voice yelling in the background.  
  
The boy raises his head as Arthur approaches where they are.  
  
"The talk is over, you have a client"  
  
"Uff okay, what a shame...” he says looking at Lucas. He glances up at Arthhur and asks “table number?"  
  
"23"  
  
"Okay, I'll go now".  
  
"I give you 2 minutes, no more, we can't make them wait" says Arthur walking away and returning to work.  
  
"Well, well, it's a shame Lucas, until next time, 'cause there will be a next time of course” He says fiddling.  
  
"No, I dont think so".  
  
"I do believe it, bye," he says, turning around.  
  
"Uh wait" Lucas rises his voice a little. "Your name?"  
  
"A secret" he says with a wink and goes straight to a table.  
  
Lucas stands there, alone, seeing how the bustle of people is now greater. He hadn't even noticed this lot of people.

He take a look of the place and sees how the stage guy is sitting on a man's lap, running his hand through his hair and smiling very seductively. A shiver runs through Lucas's spine. He sees how they both get up and go straight to the club' corridor.  
  
Enough. Lucas doesn't want or can't see anything more. He leaves,he doesn't even say anything to Yann, just goes straight forward to the club's exit. He quickly opens the door, goes out and closes it. He leans on it for a moment and takes a deep breath. Enough.

When the air hits his face when he comes out he returns to reality. He realizes that it is late, that his parents were waiting for him at home, he had to help with the preparations for the party. Shit.

⁂⁂⁂⁂⁂

When he arrives at the door of his house after a non-stop race of almost half an hour he stops to take a breath. He has to prepare for the anger of the century.  
  
He unlocks the door of his house and at that moment he knows that the first thing he will hear is his father shouting at him.  
  
Bingo.  
  
Once he take a step into the hall he listens his father's voice. "Lucas, where are you coming from? What time is this to come home?"  
  
"Sorry dad, I was at Yann's house" he says trying to sound as honest as possible.  
  
"So many hours? It's almost midnight!" his father yells. "Tell me the truth!"  
  
"It's... It's the truth" he stutters.  
  
"So this is what we have? From now until the party you are not going to leave this house" shouts while hitting the wooden table. 

“But... dad”

“Shut up!” he shouts again. “And listen to me, I'm not joking, if you continue like this we will have problems" he ends up saying.

Lucas doesn't want to take that as a threat, it's impossible that his father is threatening him like that. “ _He just wants the best for his son and I'm being a bad son_ ” he thinks.  
  
Lucas goes upstairs to his room while watching his father enter the kitchen where his mother is. He doesn't want to stop on the stairs to listen anything but he sees how his mother tries to calm hi s dad.  _I'm a bad son._

He enters his bedroom and removes all his clothes. He gets comfortable and lies on the bed. There is only one single thought in his mind, " _E_ ”, “ _El_ ”, “ _Eli_ " Lucas sighs. He doesn't know his name but he knows those first letters. He feels a little anxious when he thinks about the last image he has seen of the guy so he decides to leave that thought in the back of his mind.  
  
He smiles and begins to imagine " _Elias, Elian, Elijah, Elio..._ " laughs while thinking of dozens of names. Although he is having fun trying to guess the name, the next time he sees him he will make sure he doesn't have to play riddles anymore.  
  
Today he doesn't need "A Caribbean Mystery" to fall asleep, today he falls asleep thinking about gray eyes and names started by Eli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it! This first and second chapter are shorter than the others 'cause they are splited in two.  
> Also sorry for any mistake, I remind that English isn't my first language so sorry, let me know about any mistake.
> 
> I know it's soon but I'd appreciate your theories, what do you think will happen, etc, every comment is welcomed.
> 
> And finally, come say hi to my tumblr: karworlds.  
> I'm new there and I'm a shy person so I don't know anyone and even doesn't know how it works hahaha but i'll post about the fic if you wanna ask something. Here: https://karworlds.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter will be posted next weekend or maybe Friday, as soon as I can, promise.  
> See you! Love.
> 
> PS: I DON'T KNOW WHY THE PROLOGUE NOTE IS POSTED DOWN THIS. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU SEE IT THE SAME WAY AS ME PLEASE IF SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO EDIT IT LET ME KNOW :(

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very short... a small setting and presentation of the main characters so that you get an idea of the storie. The first chapter will be post next weekend (I think, maybe sooner idk)  
> I hope you liked this little bit, you can comment what you think I'll really appreciate that and I will answer you as soon as possible. I'm new on tumblr so please come say hi: karworlds
> 
> See you! Love.


End file.
